HAZME OLVIDAR
by Vii Black
Summary: Después de la pérdida de Jacob, el sueño de Renesmee es morir, El encuentro con un vampiro extraño, la llevará más rápido a tocar el cielo de lo que hubiera esperado


**_HAZME OLVIDAR_**

CROSSOVER-THE VAMPIRE DIARIES & TWILIGHT

_Summary: Después de la pérdida de Jacob, el sueño de Renesmee es morir, El encuentro con un vampiro extraño, la llevará más rápido a tocar el cielo de lo que hubiera esperado._

_Disclaimer: La mayoria de los personajes son de Stephenie Meyer, y el único vampiro que me hace estremecer le pertenece a L.J Smith, graciias por Damon!!_

**RENESMEE POV**

* * *

El dolor laceraba cada poro de mi piel traspasaba las fronteras de lo que alguna vez creí inimaginable. Y aunque una parte de mi era realista, la otra se aferraba a que aún había algo posible por rescatar, que volvería a escuchar su risa, que sus fuertes brazos me envolverían cuando regresara, que me tomaría como su mujer nuevamente, cada día al anochecer.

Y cuanto más me aferraba a esa idea, las imágenes se agolpaban en mi cabeza

Un accidente, el coche destrozado, su cuerpo inmóvil, el pulso lento, el final

Empecé a correr de nuevo, como si cada punzada de dolor me impulsara a ir más de prisa. Había salido como toda una cobarde del único lugar al que había podido llamar hogar y que ahora ya no lo era. Nunca más lo sería

El nudo que se había formado en mi garganta, me impedía seguir corriendo, tenía ganas de gritarle al mundo mi sufrimiento, tenía ganas de morir, de morir como él, por que sin Jacob mi mundo nunca volvería a ser el mismo.

Entonces me di cuenta que mis pasos me habían guiado inconscientemente al cementerio de un lugar, un pueblo, según leí en una lápida

Fell's Church

Me había alejado mucho de aquel lugar, al que nunca más podría volver, ya no había nada que me atara a el

Me interné en el cementerio, cruzando un puente y una iglesia que se veía abandonada, a fin de cuentas yo seguía siendo tan híbrida como estaba segura que ahí no había nada más que polvo

Me apoye en el tronco de un árbol cercano, y quise darme de topes contra él, las lágrimas brotaron a borbotones por mis ojos, era imposible detener el torrente de agua acumulada, ya no tenía caso guárdame lo que me estaba matando

-¿Por qué lo hiciste Jacob? ¿Por qué me dejaste sola?-grité enfurecida a los vientos dejándome caer de rodillas en el nulo pasto del cementerio

Los gemidos y los sollozos que brotaban de mi garganta podrían haber pasado como si alguien me estuviese asesinando aun viva, y exactamente así me sentía, era como si hubieran decidido arrancarme el corazón de tajo, sacármelo y dejarme desangrando

-Te vas a recuperar-le había dicho miles de veces a lo largo de ese año

Un espantoso año en el que la razón de mi vida se mantenía en coma. Jake regresaba como cada día de su taller en Port Angeles, y un maldito borracho lo había estrellado, haciendo que el pequeño rabbitt cayera en lo más hondo de un barranco.

Mi abuelo Carlisle le había curado las heridas, y con la ayuda toda mi familia y los chicos de la manada tanto de Sam como la de mi marido instalamos los aparatos necesarios, para que Jake estuviera como en un hospital, en nuestra casa de Seattle.

Los días volaron, las semanas no se sintieron, los meses se hicieron humo, pero Jake se había sumido en un trance, una especie de sueño en vida a lo que los médicos llamarían vulgarmente: coma

Todo el tiempo había estado a su lado, manteniendo constante mi fe en verlo abrir de nuevo sus hermosos ojos oscuros, le leía, le cantaba, le hablaba, siempre lo hacía, por que sabía que él podía escucharme, lo sentía en el corazón.

Pero el corazón de mi Jacob no resistió la lucha

-No me dejes!-le había gritado hacía 20 años a un cuerpo sin vida, mientras la máquina del cardio, sonaba frenética, haciéndonos entender que no había nada más que pudiéramos hacer

Los brazos de mis padres, de mis tíos e incluso los de mis abuelos y los Quileutes, no fueron lo bastante fuertes para retenerme ahí. Después de tantos años sin él, no podía seguir viviendo en ese lugar, no cuando todos se casaban y otros se imprimaban y parecía que mi lugar en el mundo no había sido creado. Entonces entendí que no había un lugar para mí.

Y me eché a correr sin rumbo, solo pretendiendo alejarme lo más que pudiera de ese lugar, nunca iba a soportar la tortura de los recuerdos, nunca iba a poder recuperarme de la pérdida del que aún sabía era el amor de mi vida.

Me encontré en el mismo cementerio de Fell´s Church hecha un ovillo a los pies de un ángel de cerámica. Los sollozos habían parado, pero estaba consciente que mientras rememoraba cada detalle de lo sucedido, había sonado peor que ese viejo cuento de "la llorona".

Me incorporé lentamente sentándome en el césped, cuando lo sentí.

Una presencia, alguien me observaba desde algún punto en aquel sitio, podía olerlo, podía discernir que era "un algo" muy parecido a mí. Giré la cabeza inconscientemente, pero no vi nada

-Una chica tan linda no debería llorar de esa manera-escuché la voz, poderosa y varonil filtrarse por mi cerebro. Entonces un cuervo revoloteó sobre un árbol

Y lo vi

Salió de entre las lápidas y los árboles, con una gracilidad y un movimiento tan propio de un ave. Entonces entendí el por qué de aquel cuervo.

No me moví, y tampoco tuve miedo. Él era un vampiro.

-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí, tan sola?-preguntó moviéndose a velocidad sobrehumana, hasta llegar frente a mi

No respondí, pero no por temor, más bien me sentí como ¿controlada?

Miré fijamente sus ojos, estaba sumamente concentrado en los míos. Había oído alguna vez acerca del control mental de algunos vampiros, pero nunca me los había topado, giré la cara

-Vaya eres lista-dijo con sorna y media sonrisa le curvó la boca

Era alto, de piel blanca, y cabellos negros, ojos profundos y oscuros. Aunque no era correcto me atreví a pensar… Apuesto

-¿Quién eres?-dijo acuclillándose frente a mí y yo como si de polos opuestos en una pila eléctrica se tratara retrocedí

-Vamos, no me puedes tener miedo-dijo sonriendo, pícaro y burlón-Lo repetiré una vez más-hizo mofa de suspirar y de un segundo a otro me encontré con la espalda en el cuerpo del ángel de cerámica y sus brazos apoyados a mi lado-¿Quién eres?

No me moví, no podía, era como si una fuerza extrañamente desconocida me atara los pies a ese sitio, y su aliento rozaba mi rostro, cerré los ojos y los abrí para encontrarme con su cara angelical, propio de un vampiro a escasos centímetros del mío

-Quién eres tú?-le reté

Levantó las cejas y sonrió

-Así que quieres jugar?-se burló, todo en el era burla y diversión, era uno de los míos, pero él era sin duda tan oscuro, como hermoso.

Bien-dijo tirando los brazos de mis lados, y cruzándolos sobre su pecho, se balanceaba de las puntas a los talones, mientras hacía muecas con la boca

-Es claro que no eres de aquí, y es obvio que eres un vampiro, o un ¿medio vampiro?-sonrió

-Soy una híbrida-respondí sin moverme un centímetro, no podía correr. No quería hacerlo

-Vaya!, los genes se están perdiendo-levantó las manos divertido-¿Quién eres?-esta vez sus ojos se oscurecieron y su frente rozaba la mía

En ese instante solo quería darle un puñetazo, quería convertirme en lobo, quería, quería a Jacob conmigo, y su recuerdo me hizo atestarle un buen golpe en la cara antes de echarme a correr puente abajo

Me tapó el paso entre la iglesia y el final del puente

-Eso estuvo realmente mal, niña- se sobó la cara y a velocidad inexplicable me tomó en brazos, me empujó dentro y me estampó contra una vieja banca de la iglesia

No dije nada mientras veía sus oscuros ojos avanzando hacia mí, no me importaba si él me mataba en ese momento, nada importaba ya

-No voy a matarte-dijo levantando las manos pero cerrándome el paso

-Y si yo quiero que lo hagas?-pregunté encarándolo

-Quiero que me digas como demonios te llamas!-gritó

-No tiene caso, esto que vez no existe más

-A no?-levantó una ceja y me atrapó con los brazos, mi cuerpo estaba entre la banca y el y mi respiración se había agitado-Veamos

Entonces sentí su boca en contacto con la mía, lo pateé, lo empujé, lo mordí pero al parecer saber que su sangre estaba siendo consumida lo enloquecía aún más

Jake, Jake, Jake, era en todo lo que pensaba, hasta que sus manos fuertes, me sujetaron las mías detrás del cuerpo, y sus labios dejaron un camino de besos húmedos por todo mi cuello y clavícula

No sé si alguno de sus dones me había clavado ahí, pero no quería irme, quería que él me ayudara, quería que sacara el recuerdo de Jacob Black de mi vida, quería morir en ese vampiro, y quería que no parara.

Sus manos soltaron despacio las mías y apretaron mis glúteos cuando los rozaron, con ellos entre sus manos me pegó a su cuerpo y mis manos volaron a sus cabellos negros atrayendo su rostro al mío

Su sonrisa maliciosa se perdió en mi boca y su lengua infinita devoró cada resquicio de esta, sus besos bajaron por todo mi cuerpo, jugueteó con el escote de mi blusa lamiendo sobre este y la piel se me enchinó

Siguió bajando hasta mi ombligo donde levantó la blusa y lo succionó, se entretuvo con el botón y el cierre de mi pantalón

Levantó la vista, encontrándose con mis ojos, entre un gemido asentí, y él se deshizo de mi prenda dejándome solo en ropa interior

Con los dedos entre sus cabellos, y sus dedos en mi interior, solo clamaba porque no se detuviera, estaba consciente de muchas cosas, entre ellas, de una, hoy iba a morir, y no me importaba, era lo que deseaba.

Hacía tanto tiempo que no sentía esa sensación invadirme de pies a cabeza, hasta que su lengua jugueteó con mi interior y no pude controlar el grito desgarrador, y el enorme temblor que me sacudió

Me tomó de la cadera, y lo agradecí por que estaba segura que de no haber sido así me hubiera caído, pegó mi cuerpo a su anatomía y con los ojos de niño travieso intercambió miradas a mí y a mi escote

-Puedo?-preguntó inocente, solo asentí y velozmente sus dientes desgarraron toda mi blusa

Me miró unos segundos y después hizo lo mismo con mi brasier, sus manos exploraron cada parte de mis senos, y después su boca

Mis manos despojaron su chaqueta y comenzaron a gravarse su perfecta espalda

-Entonces no estás viva aún?-dijo mientras mi pecho se pegaba al suyo

-Podría estarlo-dije inconscientemente mientras le levantaba la playera y el subía los brazos sin protestar

Mis manos bajaron hasta su pantalón, pero él, las detuvo, y solo se deshizo de los pantalones mis manos se afianzaron a los lados de su cadera y bajaron su ropa interior, 20 años sin haber visto la virilidad de nadie, y ahora estaba ahí delante de mí

Esto es por mí, y por el pensé y tomé su miembro entre mis manos, su rostro se contrajo en constantes espasmos, mientras gritaba maldiciones a los cuatro vientos y yo no paraba de masajearlo

Me levantó hasta que mi rostro llegó a su estatura, y con los labios contra los míos y mi rostro entre sus manos, me habló

-Ahora vas a decirme cómo te llamas-dijo ordenándomelo, pero con un tono de voz, que me erizó cada terminación nerviosa

-Renesmee-contesté mientras mis manos se movían atrás de su cuerpo para abrazarlo y pegarlo a mí

Solo quería dejar de pensar, quería que dejara de doler, quería que me hiciera olvidarlo, que me hiciera sentir que Él no era el único hombre, que lo arrancara de mi piel.

Sonrió antes de decirme- Damon Salvatore, un gusto-y entonces me levantó en vilo, mis piernas se enredaron en el y su erección rozaba mi entrada

Me movía sobre él, mientras besaba mi cuello, pero no entraba en mí.

Y después mientras mordía sus labios, me dejó sentirlo, enormemente entre las piernas, de un solo golpe, lanzamos un alarido tremendo

Quería que Damon me ayudara a arráncalo de mi piel, quería que llenara el vacio que había dejado en mi corazón.

El vacio que estaba siendo inflado ahora por su masculinidad, mientras mi cuerpo cabalgaba sobre el suyo

Sus labios me rozaban la garganta

Mis uñas se clavaban en su espalda

Se reclinó contra la banca, para permitirme seguirme moviendo contra él, y él me embestía duro, fuerte y rápido.

No tenía cuidado de mi, y no deseaba que lo tuviera. Damon era salvaje y sexy en su estilo, me encantaba la forma en que se movía dentro de mí

Fue ahí cuando el clímax me llegó, arqueé la espalda, y su boca se fue a mi pecho, me moví rápido y segura sobre él, entonces sus ojos se cerraron y después llegó el final también para el

Iba a hablar, pero mi dedo índice cubrió sus labios, mientras me abrazaba, aún dentro de mi cuerpo

-Solo haz lo que tengas que hacer-dije

-Te necesito-respondió-Yo no…

-Lo supe desde el primer momento que te vi

-No tuviste miedo

-Ni lo tengo-moví mi cabello a un lado y una de sus manos pasó por mi cuello

Salió un poco de mi cuerpo

-Ahora-dije

Damon clavó sus colmillos, en mi piel, al instante en el que volvía a penetrarme

Grité por el placer

Grité por el dolor

Grité por Jacob Black

Fui consciente que iba a morir desde que lo vi. Damon Salvatore era un ángel, un ángel de muerte

Al cual estaba eternamente agradecida, me había dado el placer que necesitaba sentir por última vez en la vida.

Para después regalarme lo más grande que pudiera haber soñado

Morir

No había conseguido borrar mi pasado de mi piel, pero fui consciente de cómo mi sangre lo alimentaba, mientras yo me desvanecía

Entonces el dolor fue reemplazado por la felicidad, cuando volví a oír su voz llamándome

-Nessie-dijo y yo lo conocía, siempre lo haría

No me resistí, dejé que Damon terminara su trabajo, y la oscuridad que representaba me aplastó, hasta dejarme en la nada.

* * *

Ola, aww se q esto no es nada acostumbrado a lo que hago. Es mi primer Cross y me sudan las manos, cuando lo escribi estaba realmente  
emocionada, y no podía entender q hubiera un final de esa calaña en mis Fics, pro espero no les molesteEspero muchos reviews jaja sii aja xD,  
la verdad agradeceria cada coment q me  
hagan positivo o negativo, es mi primer cross lo repito y debo aprender, asi q besos y graciias Vii ^^

_SOUNDTRACK.- Hazme Olvidarlo: Pandora _


End file.
